Me puede decir por qué eres un Detective
by eminahinata
Summary: A veces Steve sólo quiere que Danny pare de hablar. Traducción. Slash.


**Titulo:** Me puede decir por qué eres un Detective

**Autor:** leista

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras:** 692

**Pareja:** Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams

**Advertencia:** No

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Tampoco lo hace está historia.

**Resumen:** A veces Steve sólo quiere que Danny para de hablar.

**Notas de Traductora:** ¡Hola! Wow, ¡mi primera traducción, kyaa~! Bien, bien. En realidad se me da mal el ingles, por lo que cualquier error siéntanse libres de corregirme, ya que así voy aprendiendo. Repito, está historia no me pertenece. La autora amablemente me ha permitido traducirla, por lo que los comentarios dirigirlos a ella, ¿sí? Sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

Documento original en AO3: _**http:/ archiveofourown. org/ works/ 372748**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Me puede decir por qué eres un Detective**

By: leista

.

* * *

><p>Steve probablemente nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero a él le encantaba escuchar a Danny despotricar y alardear acerca de cualquier cosa. Como él lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, quejándose sobre una talla única de guantes (y el hecho de que esa talla no, en realidad, se ajusta a todos) de todas las cosas.<p>

Danny hizo una pausa y ladeó su cabeza, mirando astutamente a Steve.

−¿Qué pasa con la cara? −.

−¿Qué cara? –trató Steve de averiguar lo que la expresión que había estado usando al congelar los músculos de la cara y juzgar su tensión. No funcionó.

−Esa cara –Danny hizo un círculos alrededor de la cabeza de Steve−. Esa cara significa que estas pensando en hacer algo loco y más que probable suicida −.

−¿Es así? –honestamente, Steve había estado preguntándose si besando a Danny lo haría callar o si seguiría hablando, las palabras amortiguadas pero el significado aún claro como el cristal.

−Sí, así, Steven. Fuera con eso. Ni siquiera tenemos un _caso _ahora, así que no tengo ni idea de lo que te propones, pero no puede haccc gmmmm. Mmmmm, Steeee –Danny jadeo un suspiro de sorpresa, y rápidamente se derritió por la inmovilidad de la sorpresa para responder.

Los labios de Steve se curvaron arriba como Danny se inclino hacia él, lo persiguió hacia abajo cuando intento tirar de ellos. Cuando Danny finalmente cedió a la necesidad del oxigeno, Steve sabía que estaba sonriendo; se mordió los labios para asegurarse de que él era, de hecho, despierto. De que había realmente finalmente lo ha hecho.

−¿Qué diablos fue eso? −.

−Si no sabes la respuesta de eso, realmente necesitas salir más −.

−Yo sé lo que es, por supuesto, yo sé lo que es, _Steve_. ¿Qué diablos _fue eso_? −.

Steve se alisó el rostro en una expresión más pensativa−. Yo creo –dijo despacio−. Que era un beso −.

Danny puso los ojos con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo se movió con eso−. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Es el porqué me estoy preguntando ahora mismo −.

Steve se encogió de hombros −. ¿Por qué me regresaste el beso? −.

−Ese no es el punto −.

−Entonces, ¿qué es? −.

−Me distes un beso −.

−Ya hemos cubierto eso –dijo Steve serio, muy serio.

Danny pasó una mano por su cabello, y luego lo alisó con cuidado en su lugar.

−¿No crees que me gustaría ser informado antes de hacer algo así? ¿Y qué tal vez, sólo tal vez, debe hacerse lejos del ojo público? −.

−No estamos en público. Estamos en mi oficina −.

−Correcto, por supuesto –asintió Danny con la cabeza−. Que estúpido soy –luego golpeó a Steve en el pecho y levantó un dedo−. ¿Algo interesante sobre su oficina? _Tiene paredes de cristal_, animal. No somos monos en un zoológico. No me gustaría que mis escapadas sexuales sean expuestas para cualquiera que pase a caminar −.

−Oh –Steve frunció los labios, asintiendo con la cabeza.

−Hablando de eso: ¿por qué no saludar a Kono, que está justo ahí? Estoy bastante seguro que ella ha estado ahí _todo este tiempo_ −.

−Oh –dijo Steve otra vez, sólo para sacar de quicio a Danny. Luego hizo una onda a Kono, también para sacar de quicio a Danny. Ella le devolvió el saludo, sin molestarse en ocultar su sonrisa alegre−. Ella no parece importarle −.

−Ese no es el punto, Steven −.

−Espera, espera, espera –Steve corto a Danny, sorprendido que salió con eso−. ¿Qué fue eso que dijo antes sobre escapadas sexuales? Yo sólo te di un beso. No sabía donde se quedo tu mente, Danno −.

−Eso… −pausó Danny−. Yo no… −respiró hondo−. Oh, mierda −.

Danny cerró la distancia que los separaba y deslizo la mano en el cabello de Steve y tiró (más o menos que era absolutamente necesario, en opinión de Steve), hasta que inclinó la cabeza hacía el ángulo correcto. Él se inclino hasta que su aliento calentaba los labios de Steve.

−Tú _disfrutas_ presionar mis botones, ¿no babe? −.

−Esas son habilidades impresionantes de dedummmmhh −.

Steve se rió contra los labios de Danny. Él probablemente lo merecía.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


End file.
